The Knight and His Fallen Angel
by HikarinRin23
Summary: Sang Kesatria & Sang Malaikat Jatuhnya Ketika aku tertidur, kamu datang untuk memberitakan kehadiranmu./ terima kasih! Karena telah bertingkah bodoh!/ kau adalah malaikat yang jatuh, fallen angel. Maka aku adalah kesatria bodoh yang akan melindungi fallen angel ku. Summary gagal! Seperti biasa.. btw, ini bukan cerita fantasy! Tapi silahkan dinikmati ceritanya yaa!
1. Chapter 1

**The Knight and His Fallen Angel**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy**

 **GJ,TYPO,OOC,dsb. DLDR `kay?!**

Summary:

Sang Kesatria & Sang Malaikat Jatuhnya

Ketika aku tertidur, kamu datang untuk memberitakan kehadiranmu./ terima kasih! Karena telah bertingkah bodoh!/ kau adalah malaikat yang jatuh, fallen angel. Maka aku adalah kesatria bodoh yang akan melindungi fallen angel ku.

Summary gagal! Seperti biasa.. btw, ini bukan cerita fantasy! Tapi silahkan dinikmati ceritanya yaa!

 **Chapter 1.**

Author`s point of view:

'Menyebalkan! Itulah sebabnya aku benci anak laki-laki!' rutuk Kiyoko dalam hati. "Ah itu dia! Akhirnya ketemu." Ucapnya dengan senangnya. Dia pun mulai memanjat pohon. Kenapa dia memanjat pohon? Yah itu dikarenakan lirik lagu yang sedang di hafalkan olehnya, diambil dan dilemparkan keluar jendela kelasnya oleh seorang anak laki-laki-yang-namanya-tidak-boleh-disebut.

Ketika Kiyoko sedang memanjat pohon, dia tidak memerhatikan bahwa di bawah rindangnya pohon yang ia panjat, ada seorang anak laki-laki-yang-namanya-tidak-boleh-disebut sedang tidur siang.

"Dapat! Akhirnya! Sekarang- eh? Eh?!" dahan pohonnya pun patah karena tidak bisa menahan berat badan Kiyoko.

"Kyaaa!" karena suara dahan yang patah dan suara teriakan Kiyoko yang jatuh, secara tidak langsung dia telah membangunkan seorang anak laki-laki-yang-namanya-tidak-boleh-disebut.

Brak! Akhirnya Kiyoko pun mendarat dengan mulus diatas badan atletis si anak laki-laki-yang-namanya-tidak-boleh-disebut. "Aduh duh duh, eh? Kok nggak sakit ya?" tanya Kiyoko dengan polosnya.

"Oi. Mau sampai kapan kamu duduk diatasku hah?!" si laki-laki-yang-namanya-tidak-boleh-disebut memulai percakapan mereka setelah kecelakaan tersebut. Kiyoko kemudian mendelik, menatap orang yang dia duduki dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?!" Kiyoko merubah suaranya dan mencengkeram kerah baju si anak laki-laki-yang-namanya-tidak-boleh-disebut.

"Aomine?!" panggil Kiyoko dengan tatapan tajam dan suara yang masih belum berubah.

"Apa liat-liat?! Cepet menyingkir dariku!" ucap Aomine dengan kasar. Kiyoko pun menjauhkan dirirnya dari Aomine. Setelah Kiyoko menyingkir, Aomine hendak melanjutkan tidurnya. TING TONG. Bel tanda istirahat selesai pun berbunyi. Aomine hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Haahh. Mendokusai." Ucapnya seraya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Sedangkan Kiyoko hanya bisa menatapnya tajam. "Ah iya." Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kiyoko. Sontak Kiyoko memundurkan wajahnya.

"Lain kali, pakai celana dalam yang lebih seksi dong. Masak udah SMA, warnanya pink polkadot gitu? Kayak anak kecil." Kata Aomine kemudian berlalu pergi.

Kiyoko hanya bisa mendelik dan mendengus kesal serta keluar semburat merah di wajahnya. Merasa tidak terima, Kiyoko pun melemparkan dahan yang patah tadi ke Aomine. Dan.. Headshot. Tepat ke kepala bagian Aomine. Yang dilempar memasang deathly glare, sedangkan yang melempar memasang wajah watados. Aomine akhirnya meninggalkan Kiyoko dengan perempatan didahinya.

Aomine's point of view:

"Haah. Hari ini panas banget. Tidur dibawah sini aja deh. Di atap pasti panas banget." Ucapku seraya membaringkan tubuhku di atas permadani hijau. Merasakan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi dan hangat, serta suasana yang tenang ini, tidak mengherankan bila aku jatuh terlelap.

Tapi tidak berapa lama aku terlelap, aku mendengar sesuatu yang patah dan teriakan seorang gadis yang ku kenal. Aku membuka mataku sedikit karena terlalu silau akibat dari sinar matahari yang menembus rindangnya pohon tempatku berteduh.

Ketika aku membuka mataku, ada seorang perempuan yang jatuh. Dia terlihat bersinar. Mungkin itu akibat dari sinar matahari yang menyilaukan ya? Dia terlihat seperti ...

Malaikat.

BRUK!

Sakit. Aku dijadikan bantalan olehnya.

"Aduh duh duh, eh? Kok nggak sakit ya?" tanya dia dengan polosnya. 'Tentu aja bodoh. Kau menjadikan ku bantalan saat kau jatuh.' Aku hanya bisa menjawab dalam hati. Mengingat bagaimana tadi dia bicara, berbeda sekali nadanya saat berbicara denganku atau anak laki-laki yang lain.

"Oi. Mau sampai kapan kamu duduk diatasku hah?!" aku berkata kasar padanya. Dia hanya mendelik melihatku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?!" dia berkata seperti itu. Mengubah suaranya menjadi suara saat ia berbicara padaku. Dengan nada tinggi, rasa tidak suka. Dia juga mencengkeram kerah bajuku.

"Aomine?!" dan meneriakkan namaku. Aku bingung kenapa dia selalu bersikap tidak suka saat ada atau sedang bersamaku.

Aku, yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya hanya menatapnya malas dan bertanya padanya, "Apa liat-liat?! Cepet menyingkir dariku!" agak kasar, memang. Efek tidur yang terganggu, mungkin. Padahal aku berniat untuk membolos 1 jam pelajaran. Dia pun menyingkir dari ku. Aku pun hendak melanjutkan tidur siangku yang terganggu. Tapi bel sudah berbunyi, dan aku sudah terbangun. Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

Rencanaku untuk tidur siang gagal. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidur di kelas. "Haahh. Mendokusai." Ucapku seraya bangkit dari posisi tidurku. Berniat meninggalkannya yang masih menatapku tajam.

"Ah iya." Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Aku pun mendekatkan wajahku. Dia kemudian memundurkan wajahnya secara spontan.

"Lain kali, pakai celana dalam yang lebih seksi dong. Masak udah SMA, warnanya pink polkadot gitu? Kayak anak kecil." Kataku.

'Biasanya kamu pake celana pendek. Kenapa kamu nggak pake hari ini?' kataku dalam hati.

Aku pun berlalu pergi, meninggalkannya yang masih marah dan kaget atas kata-kataku barusan. Baru beberapa langkah, aku merasakan bagian belakang kepalaku terbentur seusatu, atau dibenturkan seusuatu. Ah. Ternyata patahan dahan pohon itu. Aku hanya memberinya death glare.

Mungkin jika aku tidak merasa kepanasan, kepala ku yang sakit, dan badan yang merasa melayang-layang, mungkin aku sudah berdebat seperti biasa dengannya. Tapi kali ini aku akan mengalah. Kondisi badanku tidak mendukung.

Kiyoko's point of view:

'Apa dia bilang?! Dasar hentai! Hentai! Hentai! Hentai! Hentai! Hentai! Hentai! Hentai! Hentai!'

'Huuh! Gara-gara kemarin rok kerjaku ketumpahan minuman sampai celana pendekku ikutan basah. Mana yang lainnya belum ku setrika lagi! Terpaksa aku harus pergi ke sekolah tanpa pake celana pendek.' Rutukku dalam hati.

Oh iya! Tadi aku melemparnya dengan dahan yang patah tadi dan dia hanya memberiku death glare. Biasanya dia kan akan membalas kelakuanku dan dimulailah perang antara blok sentral dan blok sekutu. Aduh! Apa yang terjadi? Jangan-jangan tadi aku udah kelewatan ya? Aku harus segera menemuinya!

Tapi sekarang sudah waktunya masuk. Dipikirin nanti aja deh! Sekarang aku harus kekelas dulu! Udah waktunya masuk.

Di kelas~

Ah itu dia! Ahomineee! Aku segera duduk dibangkuku. Kulihat dia sedang tertidur dengan tenang. Aku mencoba memanggilnya dengan berbisik, karena memang gurunya sudah datang. Dia tidak menggubris panggilanku sama sekali. Padahal aku mau minta maaf.

Oh! Ternyata sensei menyadari perbuatan Ahomine tidur dikelas. Sensei pun menimpuk kepala Ahomine dengan buku tebalnya yang membuat Ahomine bangun. Sensei pun kembali menjelaskan. Sedangkan Ahomine mendengarkan sambil terkantuk kantuk.

Dia terlihat kurang sehat.

Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian..

GUBRAK!

Aku pun reflek menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Ternyata Ahomine pingsan.

Sensei pun menyuruhku membawa Ahomine ke UKS (yah aku memang bertugas mengantarkan anak yang sakit ke UKS.). Kemudian aku berpikir.

Bagaimana bisa aku membawa seorang laki-laki yang bahkan berat dan tinggi nya melebihi aku?! Kalau perempuan masih nggak apa-apa. Lah ini? Ah sudahlah. Nasib.

Akhirnya, entah bagaimana aku membawanya, akhirnya aku bisa membawa Ahomine ke UKS. Aku mengecek suhu badannya. Sugoi! Panas banget. Akhirnya setelah aku mengompresnya dengan plester penurun panas, aku menuliskan surat izin untuknya.

Ah iya aku hampir lupa! Dia pingsan! Seharusnya aku melonggarkan dulu bajunya. Aku pun mendekatinya, kemudian melepaskan sweaternya. "Oh iya habis itu.. Beli minuman sama makanan manis!" aku langusng berlari ke kantin. Tapi aku bingung harus dikasih makanan manis kayak apa? Akhirnya kubelikan roti isi selai strawberry dan isi coklat. Tak lupa aku membelikannya susu strawberry hangat.

Aku segera kembali ke UKS, dan aku menemukan dia sudah siuman. "Hei." Panggilku dengan wajah cemas. "Ini makanlah! Lalu habis itu minum obat! Badanmu panas sekali tadi!" aku berkata begitu sambil menyiapkan obat yang harus dia konsumsi.

"Oi." Panggilnya.

"Kau tidak memasukkan racun kedalam sini kan?" tanya nya dengan tampang aho.

Aku cuma bisa melihatnya dengan ekspresi 'hah?' yang menyebalkan.

Duk! Aku memukul kepalanya.

"Tentu aja nggak Ahomine! Ngapain aku masukin racun ke situ?!" aku berteriak dengan hebohnya. Kaget dengan pemikirannya barusan. "Udah! Cepet makan! Mau pulang cepet ato mau tidur di UKS aja?" sembari mendekati buku tamu UKS.

"Di UKS aja. Aku pasti disuruh latihan nanti. Kalo nggak gitu sesuatu yang buruk bakal terjadi." Katanya sambil kembali tidur.

"Hah?! Kamu mau latihan?! Nggak boleh! Mending kamu pulang, istirahat di rumah. Hari ini bolos dulu." Kataku cemas.

"Percuma juga pulang. Nggak ada orang di rumah." Jawab Ahomine pendek.

"Ya udah kalo gitu. Istirahat aja di UKS. Aku bakal nulis surat izin buat bolos hari ini." Ucapku sambil menulis kan surat izin Ahomine.

"Na Yoshida. Kenapa kamu sampe beliin makanan? Kamu anterin juga udah cukup." Tanya Ahomine sambil tidur memunggungiku yang sedang membaca buku tentang pertolongan pertama.

Aku terkejut. "Aku merasa bersalah ketika tadi telah menduduki mu. Kemudian melempari mu dengan batang pohon. Dan kau tidak memberikan respon seperti biasa, jadi aku pikir kamu marah padaku." Jawabku.

Hening sebentar.

"Aku nggak marah kok. Cuma lagi nggak enak badan." Jawab Ahomine pendek. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, aku mendengar dengkuran halus dari arah Ahomine. 'Obatnya sudah bekerja ternyata.' Kataku dalam hati sembari tersenyum.

Aku pun bangkit dari tempat duduk ku dan bergegas kembali ke kelas. Tidak lupa ku tinggalkan cacatan tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk cepat sembuh.

Skip~

Saat pulang sekolah~

Aku kembali ke UKS untuk melihat keadaan Ahomine. Ah, ternyata dia masih tertidur.

"Oi. Ahomine. Bangun. Udah waktunya pulang." Aku mengguncang guncangkan bahunya. Akhirnya dia bangun juga. Wajahnya terlihat blo`on. "Ah iya bagaimana dengan ekskulmu?" tanyaku.

Akibat dari pertanyaanku, dia menatapku dengan ekspresi horror. "Ya udah kalo gitu aku izin dulu sama mereka. Kamu cepet pulang sana."

"Yoshida," aku pun menoleh. "Makasih udah merawatku." Kata Ahomine. Aku pun tersenyum.

"Tentu aja! Sebagai ketua kelas yang baik dan salah satu petugas UKS, udah jadi tugasku kok! Dan ini sebagai permintaan maaf ku karena udah ngelempar kepalamu pake dahan tadi siang. Njaa nee! Jangan lupa ikutin instruksi di catatan di sebelahmu!" ucapku seraya pergi meninggalkannya.

Di gym~

"Ano, sumimasen." Aku masuk kedalam gym. "Ah! Momoi-san! Ano, Aomine tidak bisa mengikuti latihan hari ini. Dia demam." Ucapku ketika bertemu dengannya di dekatnya bench.

"Eh?! Dai-chan sakit?!" ucap Momoi-san kaget. "Dia bisa sakit juga ternyata." Kata Momoi-san pelan sambil tersenyum pasrah. "Arigatou Kiyoko-chan!"

"Un. Sama-sama. Sebagai ketua kelas dan petugas UKS, sudah jadi kewajibanku untuk membantunya." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Matte Kiyoko-chan!" Momoi-san memanggilku yang akan keluar dari gym.

"Kiyoko-chan itu petugas UKS kan? Jadi pasti tahu bagaimana cara memberi pertolongan pertama kan? Dakara, onegai! Jadilah manager! Tolong bantu aku! Aku tidak begitu pandai dalam hal-hal seperti itu." Pinta Momoi-san.

"Aku berpikir sebentar. Maa aku nggak keberatan sih. Tapi aku nggak yakin bisa jadi manager yang baik. Karena memang aku tidak berpengalaman dalam menjadi manager. Ehehe." Jawabku ditambah ketawa garingku.

"Nggak apa-apa kok Kiyoko-chan! Kamu nanti akan menjadi asistenku. Jadi nanti aku akan memberitahumu apa yang harus kamu lakukan. Tapi kalau ada yang terkilir, tolong bantuannya yaa!" katanya kemudian memelukku dengan erat.

Setelah ngobrol sebentar aku pun pamit untuk pergi.

Iya,pergi.

.

.

.

TBC

Rin : hai hai~ ketemu sama author newbie yang kena wb terus ngerjain ff lain. *plak

KuuRin : dasar nggak bertanggung jawab -_-

Rin : ehehe~ #digampar KuuRin

Jadi, mungkin sampai disini dulu yaa...

Jangan lupa buat review yaa? Say hai doang juga gak papa kok! Yang penting aku tahu berapa reader yang baca.. ehehe..

Fav sama follow juga ya~~ ehehe~ #ngarep

 **HikarinRin23**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Knight and His Fallen Angel**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy**

 **GJ,TYPO,OOC,dsb. DLDR `kay?!**

Summary:

Sang Kesatria & Sang Malaikat Jatuhnya

Ketika aku tertidur, kamu datang untuk memberitakan kehadiranmu./ terima kasih! Karena telah bertingkah bodoh!/ kau adalah malaikat yang jatuh, fallen angel. Maka aku adalah kesatria bodoh yang akan melindungi fallen angel ku.

Summary gagal! Seperti biasa.. btw, ini bukan cerita fantasy! Tapi silahkan dinikmati ceritanya yaa!

Chapter 2.

Kiyoko's point of view:

"Irrashaimasen!" seru ku pada setiap pengunjung yang masuk. Aku bekerja. Bekerja di kedai cabang milik kedua orang tua ku. Aku disuruh untuk mengurusi segala permasalahan di kedai ini. Mulai dari ngurusi keuangan, jadi waitress, sampe yang bagian yang masak. Tapi lebih keseringan jadi koki nya sih ketimbang jadi waitress.

Aku melihat jam tanganku. "Oh, masih jam setengah enam. Berarti dinner masih satu jam lagi. Pantes sepi." Aku pun duduk manis sambil meminum teh herbal dan memakan beberapa potong karaage. Hari ini aku jadi waitress.

Ah iya. Kedai yang kujalankan ini, menjual masakan rumahan Jepang. Jadi biasanya rame kalo pas sarapan, makan siang sama makan malam. Kue-kue yang kami jual juga enak kok. Kami juga menyediakan bento. Jadi jangan lupa kesini yaa! (author: ini malah promosi -_-)

Klining.

Oh ada pelanggan! Aku segera berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit menghadap pintu.

"Irrashaima-" kata-kata ku terputus saat aku melihat siapa yang datang. "Sen.." aku masih belum sadar dari rasa shock ku.

"Ah! Kiyoko-chan! Kamu ngapain disini?" tanya Momoi yang kemudian langsung memelukku. Dia melepaskanku kemudain memperhatikan seragam yang kukenakan.

"Kawaii~ nggak nyangka ternyata Kiyoko-chan kerja disini!" dia tersenyum sambil memelukku dengan erat. Seperti memeluk boneka. Erat banget. Aku nggak bisa nafas. Dan akhirnya aku terkapar.

#back to story

Aku mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Yah.. Mereka.

Momoi-chan dan Aomine.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian pesan?" tanyaku. "Dan apa yang si bodoh ini lakukan disini?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk si dim disebelah Momoi-chan. Momoi-chan hanya tersenyum. Si dim cuma melengos. "Kami kesini untuk merayakan sakitnya Dai-chan! Kiyoko-chan mau ikut?" tawar Momoi.

'Hah? Ngerayain sakitnya Aomine?' ucapku dalam hati.

"Ie, aku masih harus kerja. Apalagi 1 jam lagi tempat ini bakal ramai. Demo, arigatou. Makasih udah di tawarin." Tolakku sembari tersenyum. "Jadi mau pesan apa?"

"Hmm, apa ya enaknya?" Momoi-chan tampak berpikir keras. Sedangkan Aomine hanya menatapnya malas. Sepertinya panasnya belum turun.

Pluk.

"Hmm, agak hangat. Tapi sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi." Aku membandingkan suhu tubuhku dengan Aomine menggunakan tanganku.

"Momoi-chan lagi diet? Kalo nggak lagi diet aku saranin makan strawberry shortcake buatan kedai kami dan teh lavender. Aku biasanya minum teh itu kalo lagi butuh rasa nyaman." Saranku.

"Sedangkan kau Aomine. Kusarankan kau memesan chamomile tea. Itu bisa cepat menyembuhkanmu dari flu."

"Baiklah Kiyoko-chan! Kami pesan sesuai saranmu aja deh." Putus Momoi setelah mendengar saranku. Sedangkan Aomine terlihat mengantuk. "Baiklah tunggu sebentar ya!" aku segera berlari menuju dapur.

"Ara~ Kiyoko-chan~ Apa yang kamu lakukan di dapur?" aku tidak menjawab. Arata-san, koki kami, berumur 23 tahun.

"Aku akan membuat pesanan teman-temanku." Jawabku pendek.

Setelah selesai membuat pesanan mereka, aku pun menghidangkannya.

"Ini strawaberry shortcake dan teh lavender nya satu. Sama chamomile tea nya satu." Aku menaruh pesanan mereka dengan hati-hati.

"Kalian mau makan malam di sini?" tawarku.

"Arigatou Kiyoko-chan! Tapi kami akan makan malam di rumah saja." Tolak Momoi-chan dengan halus.

"Ooo. Ok deh kalo gitu." Jawabku sambil berlalu kebelakang kasir. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6.

'Setengah jam lagi ya?'. Ketika aku berpikir sendiri, The Trio Twins, datang.

"Sumimasen, manager/san/chan!" ucap trio itu berbarengan. Aku cuma bisa kaget.

"Oh! Aya, Ayaka, Ayako! Kalian membuatku kaget! Berteriak di depan pintu masuk begitu! Kalau menghalangi tamu yang akan masuk bagaimana? Kalian juga bisa mengganggu tamu yang ada di dalam." kataku dengan cepat. Efek kaget.

Sedangkan mereka tenang-tenang saja. Sudah biasa. Momoi-chan dan Aomine cuma bisa memasang wajah kaget

"Gomen, aku ngomong nya kecepetan." Pintaku sambil ngosh ngoshan.

"Cepat ganti baju. Sudah jam 6 lewat 5. Bentar lagi pasti rame."

"Hai`~" jawab mereka berbarengan. Lagi. Mereka pun hilang ditelan oleh ruang staff.

Aku pun berjalan menghampiri Momoi-chan dan Aomine yang sedang menikmati cemilan mereka.

"Gimana? Enak?" tanyaku sambil menarik kursi dan duduk.

"Enak kok Kiyoko-chan!" Momoi-chan pun memasukkan potongan strawberry shortcake terakhir dalam mulutnya.

"Gochisousama~" ucap Momoi-chan. Aomine cuma menguap dengan malasnya. Aku pun segera beranjak ke kasir. Begitu juga dengan Aomine.

"Totalnya 750 yen." Ucapku. Aomine pun membayarnya.

"Jangan lupa istirahat, makan, sama minum obat. Mending besok jangan masuk dulu. Istirahat di rumah aja." Kataku sambil memberikan kembaliannya.

Aku pun mengantarkan mereka keluar. "Datang lagi ya! Hati-hati di jalan!" ucpaku sambil melambai pada mereka. Momoi-chan juga melambai. Aomine cuma melihatku dengan pandangan orang yang mengantuk. Kemudian mereka berbalik dan pergi.

Aku masuk kembali ke dalam kedai. Jam 6 lewat 15. 'Yosh! Ayo berjuang!'

.

.

.

Esoknya.

Hari ini Aomine nggak masuk. Momoi-chan juga nggak masuk. Mungkin merawat Aomine. Ya sudah biarkan.

Aku pun menuju ruang guru, mengumpulkan buku tugas anak sekelas. "Sumimasen," aku pun masuk dan menaruh buku tugas itu di meja guru bidang studi yang bersangkutan. "Saya mau mengumpulkan buku tugas."

"Ah! Yoshida! Tolong berikan catatan pelajaran hari ini pada Aomine dan Momoi. Mereka tidak masuk hari ini." Kata wali kelasku.

"Hai`" belum sempat aku mencerna kata-kata wali kelasku, entah kenapa mulutku sudah bergerak sendiri.

Skip~

Di depan rumah Aomine~

Ehh, jadi ini ya rumahnya. Aku pun memencet bel rumahnya.

Ting tong. Tidak ada tanggapan.

Ting tong. Masih belum ada tanggapan.

Ting tong. Nih orang ketiduran ato gimana sih?! Udah sampe tiga kali aku mencet bel nya! Gak dibukain! Geez..

Ketika aku hendak memencet belnya lagi, tiba tiba saja pintunya terbuka. Dan dari pintu itu, muncullah si Ahomine.

"Oi. Kau ini nggak punya bel apa di rumah? Mainin punya orang aja." Katanya mengejekku. Perempatan muncul di kepalaku.

"Bersyukurlah kau! Aku sudah meluangkan waktu ku untuk mengantarkan print out ini buatmu tahu!" aku pun melemparkan sebendel kertas itu tepat ke kepalanya. Head shot! Dan dia pun langsung terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"O-oi! Ahomine! Daijobu?" aku mengguncang-guncang badannya.

"Bukan urusanmu," Dia mengambil print out yang berada di sebelahnya sambil mencoba berdiri. "Sudah. Cepatlah pu-"

Kruuyuukk..

Hening sebentar.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Suara apa itu barusan?! " aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Urusai na. Cepatlah pulang." Dia memegangi perutnya dan menutupi pipinya yang agak bluchu dikit.

He? Maji de? Ahomine bisa malu?!

"Hei," aku memanggilnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau sudah makan?"

Dia memalingkan wajahnya. "Sudah kok." Aku memasang ekspresi 'oh ya?'.

"Apakah ada orang di rumahmu?" aku melepas sepatu ku. "Aku pinjam sandal nya."

"O-oi! Apa yang mau kau lakukan heh?!"

"Tentu aja masakin kamu makan malam," jawabku. "Habis, kamu ditanya ada orang di rumah apa enggak, kamunya nggak jawab."

"Emang kamu bisa masak? Aku nggak mau makan masakan yang nggak enak." Kruyuukk..

"Tapi kayaknya nggak ada pilihan lain."

Aku cuma bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan 'hah?' yang menyebalkan.

"Ahomine," aku menepuk bahunya. "Kamu nggak cocok jadi cowok tsundere." Ahomine cuma bisa menatapku datar.

"Seperti biasa aku akan membuatkan mu chamomile tea. Dan sepertinya kamu mempunyai bahannya." Aku pun melihat-lihat lemari makanannya. Aku memutuskan untuk membuatkannya bubur. Sedangkan Ahomine, sepertinya dia ke ruang tengah. Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai!

Ding ding ding ding~

Skip sampe setelah membuat bubur~

"Ini Ahomine. Habisin, sama jangan lupa minum obat. Habis ini langsungng tidur aja. Jangan tidur terlalu malam." aku pun menenteng tasku. "Mata ashita nee."

"Enak! Bener kamu yang buat? Enak banget. Nggak nyangka kamu bisa masak juga Yoshida." Merasa dipanggil, aku pun melihatnya memakan bubur buatan ku dengan lahapnya.

"Enak ya?" tanyaku. "Makannya sampe lahap gitu."

"Maa ne. Aku sakit gini ini, gara-gara bento yang dibuat Satsuki." Jawab Ahomine.

Ck ck ck.

"Yoshida," panggil Ahomine lagi. Dan entah sejak kapan aku malah ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Arigatou. Makasih, udah selalu menolongku." Aku cuma tersenyum simpul."Njaa nee!"

Aku pun keluar dari rumahnya. Sekarang ke rumahnya Momoi-chan.

Ketika aku berada di depan rumahnya, rumahnya tampak gelap.

"Ara, onee-san. Cari siapa ya?" ada seorang nenek-nenek yang berada bersebrangan dengan rumah Momoi-chan. Dia lagi duduk-duduk sambil menikmati teh nya.

"Etto, saya lagi mencari Momoi Satsuki-san. Tapi rumahnya gelap. Lagi pada pergi ya?" tanyaku berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Oh! Iya mereka lagi pergi. Neneknya Satsuki-chan lagi sakit, jadi tadi pagi-pagi sekali mereka berangkat ke Okinawa." Kata obaa-san itu.

"Ooh, sou desuka? Arigatou obaa-san." Aku tersenyum sambil membungkuk sedikit menunjukkan rasa hormat. "Hati-hati ya?" obaa-san itu mengingatkan ku.

"Hai'. Shitsureishimasu." Aku pun melangkahkan kaki ku ke rumah. Tapi jalanan di sekitar sini gelap ya?

.

.

.

TBC

Nyahooo~ bertemu lagi dengan author newbie ini~

Di chapter ini, author mau bagi-bagi info mengenai teh lavender dan chamomile tea.

Teh lavender itu mempunyai khasiat untuk menenangkan pikiran dan tubuh! Jadi cocok buat pingin santai-santai sambil nyemil.

Terus ada chamomile tea. Chamomile tea ini juga dapat memberikan rasa rileks pada tubuh. Selain itu, chamomile tea juga dapat meningkatkan imune tubuh serta meredakan nyeri otot. Jadi, kalau merasa demam dan mengalami gejala flu, segera saja minum teh ini ya!

Yosh! Author udah ngasih sedikit info nih. Moga-moga bermanfaat yaa?

Makasih buat yang udah mau ngeread, comment, follow, dll, dst! Say hi doang juga gak apa kok! Yang mau review juga boleh! Sangat malah!

Then,

See you in next chapter.

 **HikarinRin23**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Knight and His Fallen Angel**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy**

 **GJ,TYPO,OOC,dsb. DLDR `kay?!**

Summary:

Sang Kesatria & Sang Malaikat Jatuhnya

Ketika aku tertidur, kamu datang untuk memberitakan kehadiranmu./ terima kasih! Karena telah bertingkah bodoh!/ kau adalah malaikat yang jatuh, fallen angel. Maka aku adalah kesatria bodoh yang akan melindungi fallen angel ku.

Summary gagal! Seperti biasa.. btw, ini bukan cerita fantasy! Tapi silahkan dinikmati ceritanya yaa!

Chapter 3.

Kiyoko`s point of view:

"Kyaaa!" aku Cuma bisa berteriak saat seorang laki-laki berbadan besar mendorongku ke dinding dan mengunci ku.

"Sudah ku bilang kan nona muda? Sudah turuti saja aku dan ayo kita bermain. Aku akan membuat mu puas." Kata laki-laki bangsat itu.

Aku berusaha melawan tapi tanganku sudah di kunci di atas kepalaku.

"Nah sekarang kau tidak bisa bergerak lagi nona muda." Dia menunjukkan seringaiannya yang mesum. "Nah sekarang, aku ingin mencoba bibirmu yang menggoda itu."

Aku semakin meronta ketika bibirnya mendekat padaku.

Dan ketika bibir kami hampir bersentuhan..

DUAGH!

Sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras menghantam wajahnya. Dia pun jatuh tersungkur tak sadarkan diri.

"Oi! Kiyoko! Daijobu ka?!" dia bertanya dengan setengah berteriak padaku. Tapi terima kasih padanya, aku jadi tertolong. Dan akibat teriakannya, tadi aku jadi lebih cepat tersadar.

"i-iya." Jawabku tergagap. Masih agak takut dengan kejadian yang tadi itu.

"Huh, yokatta." Jawab Ahomine pendek. Dia pun membantuku berdiri. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa gemetar akibat kejadian tadi. Dia pun memelukku. Dan entah kenapa, perlahan lahan tubuhku yang gemetar berhasil berhenti gemetar.

Deg. Eh? Kenapa ini?

Deg. Apakah aku masih takut dengan kejadian tadi?

Deg. Aku nggak mungkin sakit jantung kan?

Deg. Apa mungkin aku..

Deg. Ah tapi itu nggak mungkin!

Deg. Tapi dia tadi memanggilku dengan nama kecil ku kan?

Deg. Argh! Siapapun! Hentikan suara detak jantung ini!

Ahomine pun melepaskan pelukannya karena merasakan aku sudah tidak gemetar lagi. Dia melihatku sebentar, kemudian melepaskan jaketnya.

"Pakai itu. Jangan pamerin dadamu yang nggak begitu besar sama orang lain. Gak bakal ada yang tertarik kok." Dia melemparkannya begitu saja kepadaku. Aku merasa tersinggung. Aku Cuma merengut.

"Ya udah. Gak usah pakai jaket gak papa kan?" tanyaku dengan nada penuh tekanan sambil melempar balik jaket itu padanya.

"Udah lah pake aja." Dia pun meletakkan jaket itu di atas kepalaku. Aku pun menurut.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Dia bilang begitu sambil berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Ahomine! Matte!" dia pun berhenti dan menoleh padaku. "Lebih baik kamu istirahat aja di rumah."

"Kemudian kamu bakal diganggu lagi sama orang yang nggak habis pikir, mau ngapa ngapain cewek dada rata kayak kamu gini." Kata-kata Ahomine rasanya menohok kokoro yang sudah tertohok akibat dari tohokan pertama tadi.

Aku cuma bisa menahan amarah. Aku tahu kok dada ku nggak sebesar Mai-chan mu itu, tapi seenggak-enggaknya punyaku bukan cup A! Geez.

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan itu, dia pun mengantarkanku pulang. Ternyata rumah kami dekat. Aku baru sadar. Oh iya kelupaan.

"Nee Ahomine," panggilku lirih. Dia pun menoleh sambil tetap melanjutkan perjalanan.

Arigatou. Aduh! Mau ngucapin itu aja kok susah banget sih?!

Tinggal 5 M lagi sampai di depan rumahku. Aku harus cepat. "Ano.. sono.." akhirnya kami pun sampai di depan rumahku. Yosh! Kalau gitu aku bakal ngirim sms aja ke dia nanti! Eh! Tunggu. Aku kan nggak punya nomernya! Argh! Sial! Doushiyo? Doushiyo?

"Kita sudah sampai." Aku pun mengembalikan jaketnya. Dia pun merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan hp nya.

"Ayo tukeran nomer. Siapa tahu kamu butuh bantuan ku." Eh? Eehh?!

"U-un." Aduh! Ngapain pake gugup sih Kiyoko? Dia itu kan cuma musuh bebuyutanmu! Ngapain juga pake gugup-gagap? Aduh! Ada apa sih dengan diriku ini?

Kami pun selesai bertukar nomer. "Njaa, oyasumi." Pamitku padanya.

"Oyasumi." Jawabnya pendek sambil berlalu.

Setelah dia berjalan sejauh 5 meter, aku mengirimkan pesan padanya.

Moga-moga aku masih mempunyai muka saat bertemu dengannya nanti.

Aomine's point of view:

Kiyoko sudah pulang. Hmm, ternyata udah malam. haah, males banget gak ada kerjaan.

Aku pun menyalakan tv, dan seketika itu aku langsung keluar dari rumah.

Kiyoko dalam bahaya.

Aku pun segera mencarinya.

Kyaa!

Aku mendengar seorang gadis berteriak. Kiyoko.

Aku segera berlari menuju tempat asal suara. Dan di sana aku melihat Kiyoko hendak dicium oleh seorang lelaki brengsek.

DUAGH!

Aku memberinya pukulan telak di wajahnya. Sepertinya terlalu keras. Dia pun jatuh tersungkur dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Oi! Kiyoko! Daijobu ka?!" aku menghampirinya yang Cuma bisa terduduk, gemetar ketakutan.

"I-iya." Dia menjawab dengan gemetaran. Aku pun membantunya berdiri kemudian memeluknya.

Aku memeluk gadis yang membuatku tertarik itu kedalam pelukanku. Memeluknya hingga rasa takut itu hilang, hingga dia tidak gemetaran lagi.

Setelah dia tidak gemetaran lagi, aku melepaskan pelukanku, melepaskan jaketku, kemudian memakaikannya pada Kiyoko.

"Pakai itu. Jangan pamerin dadamu yang nggak begitu besar sama orang lain. Gak bakal ada yang tertarik kok." Biar gak ada yang ngeganggu kamu.

Dia merengut. Hmm, wajahnya kawaii juga..

"Ya udah. Gak usah pakai jaket gak papa kan?" tanyanya jengkel sambil melemparkan jaket itu kembali padaku.

"Udah lah pake aja." Nih cewek dibilangin kok susah banget? Akhirnya ia pun memakainya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sekalian, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu.

"Ahomine! Matte!"merasa terpanggil, aku pun menoleh ke arah Kiyoko. "Lebih baik kamu istirahat aja di rumah."

"Kemudian kamu bakal diganggu lagi sama orang yang nggak habis pikir, mau ngapa ngapain cewek dada rata kayak kamu gini." Aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa tertarik sama kamu meskipun dadamu nggak sebesar Mai-chan.

Aku melihatnya dari sudut mataku. Dia tampak sedang menahan marah. Apa dia marah gara-gara aku bilang dadanya rata ya?

Akhirnya aku mengantarkannya pulang. Ternyata rumah kami berdekatan.

"Nee Ahomine," dia memanggilku dengan suara lirih. Aku menoleh padanya.

Terjadi hening sebentar di sana.

"Ano.. sono.." dia memecah keheningan dengan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Hening lagi sebentar.

"Kita sudah sampai." Dia pun mengembalikan jaketku. Tetapi..

"Ayo tukeran nomer. Siapa tahu kamu butuh bantuan ku." Dia tidak mau menatap ku.

"U-un." Dan dia menjawab dengan gugup.

Hee, jangan-jangan kamu mulai tertarik padaku ya Kiyoko?

"Njaa, oyasumi." Ia berkata begitu dengan tetap tidak menatap mataku. Seperti yang biasanya kau lakukan.

"Oyasumi." Aku hanya menjawab pendek, bingung dengan sikapnya dan ingin segera tidur.

Setelah aku berjalan sejauh 5 meter, aku mendapat pesan masuk.

From : Yoshida Kiyoko

To : Aomine Daiki

Subject : no subject

arigatou

aku hanya tersenyum tipis, bingung dibalas atau nggak.

Maa, mari kita lihat saja besok.

.

.

.

Author`s point of view:

'Pada zaman dahulu, di suatu negeri antah berantah, ada seorang kesatria yang kemampuannya sudah dikenal oleh masyarakat luas. Dia pun juga sudah diakui oleh para kesatria hebat lainnya.

Pada suatu hari, dia sedang tidur di sebuah hutan yang hijau nan rindang di sebelah danau yang menyejukkan mata. Saat ia sedang tidur, dia pun terbangun karena mendengar suara dahan-dahan patah dan tak lama kemudian,

BYUURR

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang berat, jatuh ke dalam air.

Kesatria itu pun melongok untuk melihat apa yang terjatuh.

Dan lebih tepatnya siapa.

Kemudian dari dalam air, keluarlah sesosok wanita.

Dengan bermandikan sinar matahari serta tetes-tetes air yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, dia tampak berkilauan.

Dan sesuatu yang tidak biasa, tertangkap oleh mata sang kesatria.

Sepasang sayap.

Seperti..

Sayap malaikat..

Namun, entah kenapa sayap itu terlihat transparant.

'Si malaikat' itu pun menepi. Ke tempat kesatria itu berada.

Mereka akhirnya saling memandang mata satu sama lain.

Hening.

"Kau ini, apa? Aku tidak pernah melihat makhluk seperti mu." Tanya sang kesatria memecah keheningan.

"Aku.." 'si malaikat' itu bangkit kemudian ia mendorong sang kesatria hingga terjatuh.

"oi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ketika sang kesatria hendak berdiri, 'si malaikat' sudah terlebih dulu menindihnya.

"Fallen angel." Lanjut 'si malaikat'. Sang kesatria hanya memasang wajah poker.

Ia tahu tentang dongeng Fallen Angel. Fallen Angel adalah seorang malaikat yang masih memiliki sifat seperti manusia. Jadi dia ditendang dari surga, yang barang siapa bertemu fallen angel, maka ia akan menerima kesialan.

Tapi sang kesatria tidak percaya akan hal seperti itu.

"Hoi kau." Ucap sang kesatria. "Jadilah milikku."

Sang malaikat hanya menatapnya dengan dingin.'

"Bunko-chan! Ayo pulang!" dia memanggil sang penulis. Ia pun mengangguk.

"Kamu lagi nulis apa Bunko-chan?" tanya Kiyoko. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Nandemo."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Nyahooo~~ bertemu lagi dengan author~~ maafkan kali ini atuhor telat update.. karena ada beberapa masalah yang tidak bisa dihindari.. hehehe...**

 **Mau tanya readers, kira-kira ff ini enaknya dilanjutkan apa nggak ya enaknya?**

 **Hmm, mungkin segini dulu..**

 **Jangan lupa buat review yaa? Say hai doang juga gak papa kok! Yang penting aku tahu berapa reader yang baca.. ehehe..**

 **Fav sama follow juga ya~~ ehehe~ #ngarep**

 **Then, see you in next chapter.**

 **HikarinRin23**


End file.
